


Wake Up and See Your Face

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Dunkirk, Home by One Direction, I promise, M/M, Project Home, ProjectHome, Wordcount: 100, even though it's in first person, this is not a self insert fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home in exactly one hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up and See Your Face

I slip into the room, grazing a hand over my head. A thin strand of light runs over your sleeping body. I take hold of the camera, aim, shoot. The shutter’s _click_ wakes you. You stretch languidly, sigh and blink at me. Permission tacitly granted.

I chase the shadows down the curve of your back. Over the slope of your hips. Behind the crook in your knee. I drag my fingers lightly over your skin, bite you. You roll over, curling into me.

"Morning. I’m home," I whisper.

“Your hair. The film.”

“Mmm. Got three days off.”

“Could be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Home." #ProjectHome
> 
> Many thanks to [MyOwnSpark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark) for the text message that started this. And everything else.
> 
> Say hi on [Tumblr](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/).


End file.
